Time and Time again
by NuttyPanda
Summary: 12 year old Elowyn "Ellie" Rogers is transported back into the Pocahontas movie to save Pocahontas' and John's relationship! What will happen to her in this strange time?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Elowyn and Elizabeth Rogers giggle as they waved farewell to their parents. The twin 12 year olds were looking forward to a night of watching Pocahontas then acting it out.

"Ellie! go get the movie well I make popcorn." The bossier twin, Elizabeth ordered. Elowyn rolled her eyes but obediantly started downstairs to find their favourite movie of all time. She paused.

Was it just her or was the playroom downstairs a little bit chillier than usual? She slowly continued to the large white cabinet where they kept movies. Rummaging through forgotten cases of Brother Bear, Mulan and Snow White, she finally found the right one. For the second time that night, she paused, her instincts telling her not to open the case. To leave and make Liz open it and put it in.

Suddenly green and purple lights flashed around her, engulfing her in their armth. She felt dizzy. Clumsily, she tried to sit down. And fell out of a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Very, very luckily, Ellie fell into a soft pile of fallen branches and leaves. She got up slowly and peeked around the large willow tree she was behind. She almost fell again when she saw what was there.

On the other side of the tree near the shore was none other than Pocahontas and John Smith. Ellie held her breath while she tried to catch every word of their conversation, though she knew it off by heart.

"What is it?" John asked Pocahontas.

"The drums. They mean trouble. I shouldn't be here." Pocahontas said as she tried to leave. John caught her wrist.

"I want to see you again."

"I can't."

"Please . . ."

"I'm sorry." Pocahontas rushed into her canoe and paddled away. Ellie slowly approached John as he put on his helmet and picked up his musket.

_Criiiiiii-CRACK!_

John Smith jumped around and aimed his gun at Ellie. She screamed and ducked. Stupid Twig!

"YOU! What did you see?" He demanded. Ellie was too shocked to speak. He was way nicer on TV.

Suddenly she felt gentle arms tugging her off the ground and into a warm lap. She struggled to sit.

"I think you fainted." A voice said simply in Algonquian. It was Pocahontas! Ellie felt her cheeks go red with pleasure from seeing her favourite cartoon character ever. It was a dream come true.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" John was leaning down over her. This was the sweet Captain Smith that Pocahontas should of married. Ellie smiled in approval. But when she tried to answer, the words came in a different language.

"I don't think that she speaks English." Pocahontas observed. Ellie was confused. How could she not speak her first language? That was impossible. And she was never able to speak the First Nations complex Algonquian either. This was confusing. And what was tickling her neck?

Ellie's eyes widened as she reached to the back of her neck. Going down to her knees in a long, flowing waterfall quite similar to Pocahontas', was thick black hair. Ellie's short blonde pixie cut was gone. Scared, Ellie looked down at what she was wearing. A tan deerskin dress. She could of fainted again.

Instead, she leaped to her feet and started sprinting through the forest.

"Wait! Come back!" Pocahontas called after her.

"What did you say, Pocahontas? Where is she going?" John Smith asked, confused at the use of this strange new language that Ellie usually couldn't use.

"Watch out!" A voice called behind her. Ellie stopped and whipped around. There was a small girl, maybe eight or nine years old, standing there.

"I'm Cedar. Please slow down. I'll explain everything." The girl plunged ahead into her explanation.

"We sent you back here to help. You've taken the role of a thirteen year old girl, but in this time period. Your job is to keep John Smith from being shot, and Pocahontas to stay with him, alright? Since you've been transformed into part of the tribe, you won't be able to speak English. I hope that's alright." Cedar finished and began walking into the mist that had conveniently appeared.

Ellie stood there, helpless for a minute, than turned back to try and navigate her way out of this forest. She had to save this relationship if it was the last thing she ever got to do.


End file.
